


Tell Me

by Morse_s Child (sherlockstummy)



Series: Expiation Drabble Twins [2]
Category: Inspector Morse (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Morse_s%20Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Superintendent Strange told me…And I can’t tell yeh anything.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was inspired by dialogue in the Lewis episode "Expiation." It struck me that this bit of dialogue could have feasibly existed between Morse and Lewis. Et, viola! Drabble twins are born.

Lewis came into their shared office practically soaked through with unease. Morse could sense it, thick like fog in the air, and it made him look up from where he was pouring over a file. “Lewis, are you all right?”

Lewis sat heavily and ran a hand through his hair, destroying the decorum there. “I’m bloody pissing mad!” He drew in a hiss through his front teeth. Morse watched him carefully, quietly, letting his sergeant speak. “I’ve been told off, in no uncertain terms! And worse yet, I’ve been told I can’t share it with ye!” He slammed down the first thing nearest to hand, a slim volume of police law by the look of the dusty cover, and stood with a huff as papers scattered away from the force. 

Morse blinked at the noise and resulting violence. He cleared his throat and clasped his hands. Lewis stood at the window, seething, breathing hard, his chest moving rapidly as if he’d just ran a marathon. Eyes narrowed to slits almost as thin as the space between the blinds, hair tousled as if a mighty wind had tried to carry it away, hands digging into his hips; these were all things that told Morse Lewis was affected deeply by whatever had transpired.

Lewis growled, lowering his head and shaking it hard, shifting his weight. “Superintendent Strange told me…bastard.” The last word was said quietly, with a slight hiss across the “s” in the usual way Lewis said it. It made Morse smile a little. “And I can’t tell yeh anything.”

“Right. Well.” Morse sat back and allowed himself a Cheshire grin. “What did he say?”

Lewis huffed a laugh and turned to tell him.


End file.
